


Buenos Días

by anastronomicalsmile



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Snarky Alex, bilingual Alex, spanglish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastronomicalsmile/pseuds/anastronomicalsmile
Summary: Somethings don’t get lost in translation.





	Buenos Días

By the time Alex’s brain is churning back to life, Henry is already up - not psychically up, but awake. He’s flipped over to watch Alex finish off his final REM cycle. 

“Do you know how much I love this?Every day?”Henry’s voice is soft, like a prayer, whispered into clasped hands, and still reaching the domed ceiling of a cathedral. Lovely words to match the ancient art across the walls. “Watching your eyes flutter open, getting to see this sleepy version of you every morning?I wish I could take a picture, and carry it with me, so even when we’re apart, I can have this precious moment with you.”Alex’s lips turn to a smile to hear Henry’s voice, still sore and croaking from sleep and recovery. “It would never do you justice.A simple photograph could never capture how it feels, to have your warmth beside me, to have your skin inches from mine.” 

“ Tonto. ”Alex whispers across the pillow. “Mi tonto, mi tesoro hermoso.” 

“...si”. Henry sheepishly offers one of the handful of phrases he knows in this language. 

“You make fun of me not knowing your secret inbred recipe for tea, and you don’t even know Spanish.” 

“I will say in fairness, I know four and a half other languages.” 

“No me importa,” 

“It’s another incomprehensible, beautiful piece of you.Like the way your hair never stays where you put it but it’s always so beautiful.How your eyes turn from daggers on injustice in the world to lovely, soft, a balm on my aching heart.”

“Es la lengua hablado el segundo más en el mundo.Es la lengua primera de tu novio. Tonto.” 

“I adore you.”There’s a soft smile on his lips, the kind Alex can’t help but kiss. 

“Te amo también. Debemos comer algo, que quieres?Huevos y papas?Chilaquiles?Vamos, hmm?”Alex starts to get out of bed, but Henry has a hand on his jaw, curled to his neck.There’s another kiss before Henry loosens his grip enough for Alex to slip away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Xoxo love u!!! Thanks for reading!!! Find me on tumblr, same username!


End file.
